Brother in Arms
by KelseyMarieFeldhan
Summary: Mike lives a somewhat moderate childhood. His life somehow gets turned upside down when his mother brings home his new adopted baby brother, Jeremy. As he starts finally warming up to Jeremy, tragedy strikes. Can he protect himself and Jeremy? And what are these 'Feelings' that he's starting to feel for Jeremy? Rated T for abuse, romance, suicide attempts and self harm. JereMike.


This Saturday evening was more quiet than it usually was, Mike was laying on his back, staring out the window in his Foxy pajamas, waiting for his mother to come back. His father had once again fallen asleep on the couch, when he was supposed to be watching young Michael. Mike's eyelids slowly closed, as he forced himself to reopen them. He had been waiting for his mother to come back home, she had said before she left that she had a special surprise for him. He wondered what it was. Was it a new toy, or, better yet, a new dad? Mike laughed at the thought, snickering quietly. His snickers died down as he heard a car pull into his driveway. Giggling, he rolled off the bed, landing onto his back on the floor, grunting out. Damn. He hadn't expected for it to take the breath out of him.

Shrugging off the slight pain in his chest, he jumped to his feet and scurried to the window, standing on his tippy toes and peeking though the blinds, and watched as his mom stepped out of the car with a smile on her face. Mike watched as she walked to the back seat and pulled out...

A blanket?

Mike blinked, staring down at the little bundle. His mother walked to the door, unlocking it and walking in. Downstairs, Mike heard his mother groan loudly.

"Richard, I thought I Told you to watch Michael! Now he's gone and run off somewhere!"

"Woah, wha.. Goddamnit, Anna! It's not my fault the brat ran off when I told him to stay put!" His father croaked, sitting up a little straighter on the couch. Anna put her free hand on her hip, glaring down at her husband.

"For christs sake, he's only eight! You can't expect him to listen to you all the time! Especially since the accident!"

Richard ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair, noting to take a shower after his wife has finished with him. He may be lazy, but he was in no way a slob. "This has nothing to do with the accident! this has to do wigth him simply not listening to me! He listens to you almost perfectly, but nooo, not me!"

Mike flinched. The first thought that came into his mind was that his parents were going to get into another argument. Thats been a common thing lately, and Mike always hated it when his parents argued. It would usually start with his mother nagging at his father for either slacking off, lazing around, or it could have something to do with Mike, and that nagging somehow managed to turn into an arguement, at at times, things would get thrown. Mike was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps slowly becomming louder, and then stopping at his door. Mike froze, getting a little nervous, thinking that it was his dad coming to yell at him or something. His father seemed to vent out his frustrations on his son at times, yellin g at him, and on rare occasions when he would accidentally mess something up, or break something right after their parents fight, spank him.

Mike let out a sigh of relief when he heard his mother's voice shine through the door.

"Michael, honey? May I come in? I have a surprise for you, sweetie!"

Mike's heart skipped a beat as he ran over to the door, and swung it open. "Mommy!" Mike chirped, jumping up and down. He looked up noticed the bundle in her arms and cocked his head curiously. "Um... What's that?" He asked, pointing to the blanket.

Anna smiled, as she walked into her room, her heels clicking along Mike's wood floor. she sat down on his bed, and motioned for Mike to sit next to her. Not wanting to disobey, he climbed onto his bed and crawled up to her side, eyeing the bundle. Anna's smile widened.

"Michael, I want you to meet, your new baby brother." She spoke as she unwrapped the blanket to reveal an infant, who looked to be a little older than a year old. The baby boy had brown, curly locks and bright, beautiful emerald green eyes. Mike stared at the baby for a full minute, then turned back to his mother.

"What's it's name?" He asked, shock still settled in his expression. Anna chuckled, running a hand over Mike's head, that was currently being covered by a bandana.

" 'His' name, is Jeremy. This is your new little brother." Mike stared even longer at 'Jeremy', eyeing the baby suspiciously.

"Did'ya buy it at a store, or did you and daddy do the nasty again?" He made a face, sticking his tounge out halfway. Anna stared at her son with a half lidded expression.

"No Mikey, we actually adopted him. Meaning, we didn't 'buy' him, and we didn't.." She trailed off, starting to regret having his father being the one to explain 'the birds and the bees' to him. Mike continued to stare at his new 'brother', and reached his hand out to the infant. Jeremy's eyes opened, as he stared at the hand in confusion. Then he did what any other normal baby would have done; stuck the hand in his mouth. Mike let out a yelp as he felt Jeremy's only four teeth sink into his hand, as he tried to take his hand back.

"Aah, mommy, make it let go, make it let go!" Mike whined, as Jeremy giggled, biting down harder on Mike's hand in amusement. Boy, that person made funny faces. Anna frowned as she gave Jeremy's bottom a little smack, but not too hard to leave any actual sting. Jeremy immediately let go of Mike's hand, as he looked up at his adopted mom with big, glossy eyes. Anna looked down at him with a small frown.

"No Jeremy, we do not bite people. That's a no-no."

Jeremy's bottom lip trembled as he started to cry. Mike, not being used to being around babies, covered his ears. "Mom, I think you broke him!" Mike looked around, and spotted his little Bonnie plush. He went over and grabbed it, then ran back to his mother and put the toy in front of the crying child. As soon as he saw the plush, the crocadile tears came to a stop as Jeremy happily cooed, taking the plush and happily hugging it, then procceeded to chew on it's head. Anna beamed at Mike.

"Mike, that was a really nice thing to do for your brother! Good job!"

Mike couldnt help but feel prout, as he let a grin form on his face.

"I think I might like him."


End file.
